coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Tilsley
Nicholas Paul "Nick" Tilsley is a character in Coronation Street. He is the son of Gail Rodwell and the late Brian Tilsley, and the older brother of Sarah and David Platt. He is currently the owner of Nick's Bistro, Coronation Street. He appeared originally from 1981 to 1999, which depicted him from newborn all the way through to his teens. In 1997 he returned with a new head when Adam Rickitt took over the role from Warren Jackson, and appeared until 1999. Rickitt returned for a few weeks in 2002, before appearing as a regular from 2003 to 2004. In 2009 Nick returned to the show and appeared to be quite older than he did before. He remained for eight years, before leaving in 2017. He returned again in 2018. Nick is currently portrayed by Ben Price who took over the part in 2009. Previous actors are Warren Jackson and Adam Rickitt. Biography 1980–1993 :Nicholas Paul Tilsley was born on the 31st December 1980, to Gail and Brian Tilsley and throughout most of his childhood he went by the nickname 'Nicky'. Nicky's early childhood was disrupted by his parents rocky marriage, which wasn't helped by the interference of his grandmother Ivy Brennan. In 1987, Nicky's sister Sarah Louise was born. His parents divorced but later reunited and remarried in 1988, although this marriage was not to last either. Gail and Brian were not happy with each other, having reunited for the sake of the kids and Nicky suffered, hearing them row. After one particular row in January 1989, Brian went out to a nightclub and ended up being stabbed to death, leaving Nicky fatherless. Gail was keen to protect her children from their fathers death and years later would regret the way she handled it at the time. : :Later in 1989, Gail began a relationship with Martin Platt, who was significantly younger than her and he moved in, despite the very vocal objection of Ivy. In 1990, Gail fell pregnant again and gave birth to another son, David on Christmas Day. The following year, Gail and Martin decided to get married, which also put Ivy's nose out of joint as Martin planned to adopt Nicky and Sarah and change their legal names to 'Platt'. Ivy, concerned about Brian's legacy, conspired to prevent this from happening but ultimately failed and Martin legally adopted both Nicky and Sarah Louise. Ivy had however stipulated in her will that Nicky would only inherit from her estate should he change his surname back to Tilsley, which would come back to haunt Martin and Gail years later. 1994–1998 :To be added. 1998–2004 :To be added. 2009–2017 By 2009 Nick moved from Canada to Nottingham where he has set up his own business and made quite a success of himself. In December of that year he is called upon by Audrey to return to Weatherfield on a mission to talk his mother Gail out of marrying Joe McIntyre, whom Audrey sees as a "loser" due to his past antics. Nick returns but chooses not to immediately show himself, and instead heads to a bar and informs Audrey that he will be round the next day. While at the bar he takes interest in a girl named Tina and they start chatting and having drinks together. They share a kiss, but she ends up having second thoughts and goes off into the night. The next morning Nick arrives at No.8 and surprises his family. He gets to meet Gail's husband Joe, whom Nick takes a liking to despite Audrey's claims. During the family get together he meets Joe's daughter, who turns out to be Tina - David's ex-girlfriend who is now dating Jason Grimshaw. The pair of them are taken aback. When Nick tells Audrey that he likes Joe and that he doesn't seem too bad a person, she guarantees him Joe is bad news. After spending Christmas with his family Nick returns to Nottingham, but returns in the New Year for Gail's wedding to Joe. During the reception he gets into a confrontation with David in the back of the Rovers, after David notices Nick getting cosy with Tina. During a heated argument David makes a remark about Brian being stabbed, causing Nick to nearly batter his brother before calming down. After Gail and Joe go off on their honeymoon to the Lake District Nick again returns to Nottingham. Nick makes an unexpected reappearance the following month when Gail and David find him at No.8, where Nick reveals that he has lost his job in Nottingham. He later calls round at Underworld revealing to the owner Carla Connor that he is interested in investing, although she turns him down. Later on Nick spots Gail from afar talking to a man named Rick Neelan and asks her what is going on. He then spots bruises on her arms. He believes Joe (who is 'working' in Cumbrai according to Gail) is the cause of the injuries, but she denies it. Nick and Audrey demand Gail to know what is really going on, but she ends up telling them both to leave. Hurt, Nick decides to return back to Nottingham. Another month later Nick is summonsed back by Gail for support after Joe's body was found in the lake district and later released for his funeral. Gail was subsequently arrested and charged for his murder and kept on remand until her trial. To settle into the street Nick slept with Kelly Crabtree in order to use her employment at Underworld to steal the accounts. Kelly obliged, and Nick used it to make Carla a deal. Carla agreed on the condition he sacks Kelly, which he did much to his delight. Nick ended up getting a 40% share of the factory which was formerly owned by Carla's murderer husband Tony Gordon, who was serving life in prison. Despite her sacking Kelly left the street with her head held up high. During Gail's remand David was desperate to prove that she was innocent so stole Nick's car and drove to the Lake District with his friend Graeme Proctor to get answers. David got in trouble with the police, and Nick covered for David saying that he allowed him to steal the car. Nick along with the family attended Gail's trial in June 2010. During that time Tony Gordon had broken out of prison and secretly held Carla and Hayley Cropper hostage at the factory with the intention of burning the place down and killing them as revenge for his imprisonment. Hayley was freed and Carla managed to escape the burning factory, and Tony perished when the factory exploded. The following day Gail was found not guilty for Joe's death and was released. Carla was unable to deal with the trauma of her near death experience so suddenly left for a holiday with her boyfriend Trevor Dean, leaving Nick in the lurch. He took an interest in the premises under the viaduct at the end of Coronation Street and reached out to his ex Leanne, whose fiance Peter Barlow was going to set up a bar there before backing down due to his alcoholism. Leanne wanted to help Nick so put him in contact with the proprietor George Wilson - the grandfather of Peter's son Simon. Peter wasn't happy due to George trying to take Simon away from him months previously and feared that Leanne contacting George would bring him back into Simon's life. However such a thing never happened and Nick got the property, where he set up some sewing machines to continue the business, although under his own brand and work under the trade name Nick's Knicks. Carla returned after her time away and assumed that Nick was simply continuing Underworld at the viaduct until the factory itself was rebuilt, however he made clear that this was his business and he didn't want her part of it, due to her leaving him to cope on his own. Carla got her own back by managing to steal a client of Nick's, which caused trouble for his new venture so he reluctantly agreed to let back in. They eventually moved back to the factory after it was rebuilt. Things continued to be sour though when Carla allowed her boyfriend Trevor to work as a personal assistant in the office. Nick wasn't pleased due to Trevor's lack of experience and the fact his previous profession was working as a binman. When Trevor struggled with life at Underworld, Nick took the opportunity to make jibes at him and made clear he wasn't pleased with the arrangement, although Carla overlooked it. Unable to take Nick any longer, Trevor punched him and quit. Trevor later broke off with Carla and left the street. Nick decided to move on. Still interested in the vacant property under the viaduct, he decided to set up his own bar. He got Carla to buy him out of his share, which she wasn't willing to do until he threatened to put it on the market. Background information (1981-1996), Adam Rickitt (1997-2004) and Ben Price (2009-).|300px]] *Warren Jackson portrayed the character since an infant for up until 1996. He originally left to concentrate on his studies and the character was written out for a year, but Adam Rickitt ended up being cast in the role in order to make Nick a hearthrob character. Adam played the role on-off until 2004. *Nick's third portrayed Ben Price is most well known for portraying Conrad Gates in Footballers' Wives. He also played the role of corporate director Nathan Spencer in the medical drama Casualty from 2005 to 2007. Ben appeared in an episode of popular Australian soap opera Home And Away in 1998, when it filmed a one off episode in England. *Ben Price is the second to play Nick Tilsley the longest consecutively, as the third Nick has been in the show for over six-years since December 2009. Although Adam Rickitt appeared for seven-years from 1997 to 2004, this was on-off as he left the show in 1999 after two-years, appeared briefly in 2002 and appeared for several months from 2003 to 2004. *In January 2017 it was announced Ben Price had quit the role after playing the part for over seven years. He departed later that year after he nearly got swallowed up by quicksand. *Ben Price will returned to the show full time in 2018 after being away for a year. *Nick was original going to be called David Daniel Tilsley but that meant his initials were DDT, so Brian and Gail decided to call him Nicholas Paul Tilsley. Memorable Information Appearances: 5 January 1981–6 September 1996 (Warren Jackson), 15 October 1997–21 April 1999, 21 July–21 August 2002, 3 September 2003–11 July 2004 (Adam Rickett), 21 December 2009–2 June 2017, 2018- (Ben Price) Parents: Gail Rodwell and Brian Tilsley (deceased) Spouse(s): Leanne Tilsley (1998-2000, 2013-2014), Carla Connor (2016) Elsa Tilsley (c2017-2018) Sibling(s): Sarah Louise Platt, David Platt (half) Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1980. Category:Coronation Street businessmen. Category:Tilsleys. Category:1980 Births Category:1998 Marriages Category:Nick's Bistro staff Category:2013 Marriages Category:Characters played by different actors Category:1981 arrivals Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:2016 Marriages Category:Platts. Category:Villains.